carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Images (1988)
Krystle tells Blake that she wants to go after Alexis the way she has gone after them, but Blake wants to win this election based on the issues not character assassination. This does not stop Krystle from finding out whether Alexis had anything to do with the death of Cecil. In order to get the goods, Krystle finds those from the past with first hand knowledge. Krystle first meets up with Gerald Wilson, former head counsel at Colby Co. Gerald claims that he despises Alexis because she fired him soon after Cecil's death. Regardless, Gerald refuses to help Krystle because it would violate his ethical obligations. Another person unwilling to help Alexis is Dr. Lowden, Cecil's doctor at the time of his heart attack. A nurse over hears Krystle speaking to Dr. Lowden about Cecil's death and she is willing to help Krystle. The nurse remembers how rude Alexis was to her so she is more than willing to discuss the peculiar nature of Alexis and Cecil's marriage. Finally, the priest who performed the ceremony is willing to talk to Krystle about the wedding but he could not say other than Cecil was a bit hesitant about saying "I do." While Krystle is snooping into Alexis's past, Alexis feels she needs to hire an image consultant to help with her campaign, and Alexis hires the best - Russ Kelton. Russ does not approve of the image Alexis wants to portray and tells her that she needs to be more humble and even wear pastel. Alexis initially balks at the idea of wearing pastels. Russ also suggests that Alexis have her children by her side as she runs. Alexis asks Steven, Adam and Fallon to support her. Fallon and Steven refuse since they already committed to Blake. Adam is willing to help. Alexis is upset that all of her children are not supporting her and she goes to Blake's campaign headquarters and blames him for turning the children against her. Sean is having free reign over at ColbyCo. He tells Adam about the Victron Deal and how ColbyCo should get involved. Adam still has not committed to the deal but he is beginning to warm to the idea because it will annoy Steven. Blake hints to Steven about tension between he and Adam and Steven eventually believes that Fallon has spoken to Blake about the Victron Deal. Fallon says she has not and then decides to visit Natumbe to check out the deal herself. With Dex at her side, Fallon speaks to Harry Thresher who assures them that Natumbe is experiencing a glut of oil and they need someone to help ship it out. ColbyCo is already on board but there is always room for Denver Carrington. Dex still is not entirely sold but Fallon is still firm on moving forward. Fallon is so confident about the deal's prospects that she enjoys a belly dance in some bar in Natumbe. After a man propositions Fallon, Dex takes the drunk Fallon back to the hotel with a man taking pictures of the entire scene. Adam, meanwhile, is trying to get in touch with Dana who is staying at Delta Rho. Dana finally speaks to Adam and Adam forgives her for what happens and blames himself for what he did to Dana at such a young age. Adam is enraged when he learns that Sean blackmailed Dana. Sean denies it and then claims it is in the past and that they should all just move on. Sean is not completely out of the woods. Leslie follows Sean to Joseph's tombstone. Thanks to the cemetery's caretaker, Leslie learns that Joseph was the Carrington butler who killed himself. Leslie uses this information to blackmail Sean into a more prominent position at ColbyCo. Sean gives into Leslie but realizes he may have under estimated her. Even though Krystle did not learn much about the death of Cecil and that Blake does not approve of this tactic, Krystle goes to Alexis and suggests to her that she killed Cecil for his fortune. Alexis claims that Krystle cannot prove it, but Krystle does not need to prove it. All she needs to do is drop the insinuations in the press and the story will take a life of its own. If Alexis does not want to feel the heat then maybe she should withdraw from the race. Alexis feels Krystle is just bluffing, but is she? Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Daniel Davis ... Harry Thresher * Michael Goodwin ... Russ Kelton * John Larch ... Gerald Wilson * Don Dubbins ... Dr. Louden * Robert Clarke ... Minister * Paul Cavonis ... Drunk * Glenn Dixon ... Caretaker * Brandon Bluhm ... L.B. Carrington Colby * Lavelle Roby ... Nurse * Bradley Thomas ... Bellboy Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Sean Rowan: Look, I really don't have time for your small talk right now, Leslie. Save it for the bedroom, ok? * Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter Rowan: [to Krystle] How heartwarming to see you communicating with the good reverend. I hope you were saying a prayer for Blake, he's going to need it. [Krystle leaves without giving an answer]